Lonesome Loser
by Moonheart13
Summary: Fans can be pretty annoying when they criticize your work...but what do you do when that fan is Chase Young?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Warning: Some gay smooching and implications of sex.**

* * *

Jack lied flat on his stomach, his fingers tapping away furiously on the keyboard of his laptop in front of him. This was how he spent most of his nights; either working in his lab on his beloved robots or writing on his computer.

For the past several months, he'd written a small collection of romantic love stories involving two males and posting them online under an anonymous name. He was shocked to have received so many likes and comments that extolled his writing, but nonetheless accepted his fans pleads for him to write more.

What no one knew was that the characters he used for the two protagonists were based off of real people. The one male, named Danny, was the uke in the relationship (mostly because of his cute, yet scrawny body), but was always energetic and never afraid to speak out, even if it was against his lover, whom he admired greatly. The other one, named Jason, was the strong, silent type, who was also very protective of his lover. However, when it came to others, he could care less for their well-being as long as his precious Danny was safe.

It was a fantasy, Jack knew, but it was a way for him to escape the reality of the world around him.

He'd always been unlucky in love. Whether it was with girls or boys (both of which he liked), no one wanted him. Some had managed to find him kind of cute, but would be immediately turned off by his eccentric personality. If they didn't mind his weird quirks and interests, they would think he looked like a freak.

He tried not to let it bother him when he was around the monks and the Heylin, especially the object of his affections and story; Chase Young. Writing his short stories about Danny and Jason's love gave Jack a chance to pretend. He knew it was wrong, but it helped him stay away from the elder man when they happened to be near each other. He stopped mooning over Chase so much and learned how to keep his distance.

Jack prided himself on the fact that while his stories did contain sex, the coitus was not the main focus. He actually wrote plots and took the time to make it to that point where the protagonists would engage in sex, which he tried to make as passionate sounding as he could, despite having no actual experience. The criticism he received on his work from fellow reviewers helped him reach the conclusion that his writing skills were superb when it came to plot development, which definitely helped his self-esteem.

There was one reviewer in particular that Jack loved to hear from. Every chapter of every story he posted, the anonymous reviewer always commented on the magnificence of his writing and gave him excellent constructive criticism when it was needed. Unfortunately, he had posted his latest chapter yesterday and his fellow Internet friend hadn't posted any words of praise.

Had he lost his touch? Was his writing simply not good enough anymore? He sighed and allowed his chin to rest in his arms as he stared blankly at the computer screen.

Suddenly, there was a knock.

Jack's head shot up in sudden fear. The sound had come from his window.

He glanced over and saw golden eyes staring back at him. Chase?

Jack shut his laptop and moved over to the window, opening it to allow the warlord to enter. The man entered the room with stunning grace and elegance and Jack had to keep his expression neutral, despite his need to sigh with yearning at the dragon's presence.

"Uhh, hey," the evil genius greeted him a bit awkwardly. "What's up, Chase?"

The dragon turned to face him, his face stoic as usual and he narrowed his eyes. "I've come to lodge a complaint, Spicer."

Jack blinked at him wildly in confusion. "C-c-complaint?! B-but I didn't-"

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Chase interjected smoothly.

Jack bit his bottom lip and bowed his head, subtly permitting the immortal man to speak.

"Spicer," Chase said as he began walking over to the teen's bed, "Are you a romantic?"

The goth's head shot up in sudden shock and he hesitated before answering, confused by the question. "Umm, yes…?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Chase growled lowly.

"T-telling you," Jack whimpered, moving slightly closer to him even though he knew he should probably be moving away from the man who could easily snap his neck in two lest he get too close.

"Then, why," the dragonlord continued, turning his head to face Jack, "Would you _dare_ to break-up Danny and Jason?"

For a few moments, Jack's face froze in confusion. He didn't move nor did he speak; he only stared wide-eyed at the warrior.

This, apparently, did not appease Chase, who moved closer to the young man, rumbling, "Are you going to answer my question or gawk at me for the rest of the night?"

Jack snapped out of his trance-like state and stared back at the man. "Y-you read my stories?"

Chase couldn't help but roll his eyes. "What _else_ would I be talking about, Spicer?"

The evil genius felt like he was split in two. One part of him was giddy as hell that Chase actually read his work. The other part was terrified that Chase knew who the two males really were supposed to be.

After receiving no response, Chase snarled, "I'm _waiting_…"

"I-I-I…" Jack stuttered, "I j-just thought that they needed a break from each other. I…I dunno."

"Why?" Chase demanded. "They were not having any real problems when out of nowhere Danny tells Jason they should 'take a break'? They weren't arguing over anything or keeping secrets from each other!" The man huffed and leaned against one of the walls of Jack's bedroom. "As much as I have praised your writing skills, Spicer, _this_ is most definitely not your best work."

Jack was silent for a moment, still taking in the fact that it was almost blatantly obvious that Chase was his number-one reviewer (who spoke just as elegantly as he did), but was now angry at him for breaking up the fictional couple. Deciding that since it was technically _his_ work, Jack defended himself.

"Well, it's my story," the goth squeaked out timidly. "I mean, if I kept them together all the time, it wouldn't be very realistic."

Chase arched an eyebrow at this statement before taking a few steps forward until he was standing very close to Jack, looming over him. The teen widened his eyes in fear, but dared not try to move.

"Do you believe that these characters have no future together?" Chase accused. "From the way you portrayed their relationship, you made the prospect of them as soulmates practically set in stone."

"I-I-I n-never said that—I mean, wrote!" Jack stammered stupidly.

"Trust me, it's _heavily_ implied," Chase drawled.

"Well, either way, it's _my_ story," Jack repeated, inwardly cursing himself for daring to talk to Chase Young in such a way. "I can do whatever I want. If I want them to have sex, they have sex. If I want them to break-up, they break-up. If I want to turn them into dogs for a chapter, they'll be dogs!"

Both of Chase's eyebrows were raised now and Jack was certain he'd made a mistake. After all, it was just a stupid story. What the hell was he thinking!? Shut up, stupid! Do you _want_ to die?!

For a moment, Chase did nothing and Jack felt like time had stopped around him. He waited for Chase to make a move; to do something, anything. He waited for himself to be slapped or punched in the gut. He expected the dragonman to keep lecturing and yelling at him. He even thought of the possibility of Chase simply leaving without another word.

What he didn't expect was to be kissed.

Jack squeaked at the sudden action and (being the blabbermouth he was) wanted to ask just what the hell was going on here, but it's a bit difficult to talk when a person's lips are pressed up firmly against your own.

Chase was gripping his chin with one hand and laid the other on Jack's left hip, pulling him a bit closer. The dragonlord's eyes shut softly as they kissed, while Jack's stayed wide open.

The tech genius literally had no _clue_ how to react. As hard as it might be to believe, he'd never been kissed before and the realization that Chase Young was his first real kiss was enough to short out his brain but good.

On Chase's end, he could feel that Jack wasn't responding (mostly out of pure shock), so he tilted his head more, pressing their kiss even deeper.

When Chase moved, Jack felt like he was being shaken awake and he gasped loudly, his fists clenching absentmindedly, almost unsure if he should try to push Chase away or wrap his arms around him. At Jack's gasps, Chase took the wicked opportunity to slip his tongue inside Jack's open mouth, gently stroking against the youth's tongue.

Jack made a small squeaking sound at the feel of the warlord teasing him with his tongue. Oh, dear god; not only was Chase his first real kiss, but his first _French_ kiss! Geez, what next?!

Apparently even more as the dragonman pulled Jack even closer, pushing their bodies up against one another. Chase finally released Jack's chin, but slowly moved his hand to Jack's cheek, cupping it securely to keep the goth's head in place. As he did so, he shifted his other hand from Jack's hip to his lower back, trying to keep them as close as possible.

Finally, Jack internally threw his arms up in the air and said, "Fuck it!" and locked his hands on Chase's hips, kissing him back as best he could. Mostly he just pressed his lips harder against Chase's as well as opening his mouth a little wider, just to show that he had _wanted_ Chase to do this.

This seemed to please the immortal man who gave a gentle hum that sent a shiver up Jack's spine. After a while, Chase slowly pulled his mouth away from the redhead's, their lips gently and slowly disconnecting. Jack was panting irregularly, feeling very dizzy and unbalanced, but he could still taste the memory of Chase's lips on his own and he sighed dreamily as he stared up at the man.

The dragonman gently panted himself, but it was far more controlled than Jack's. Then, he smirked and Jack was sure he was going to faint in a moment.

"Now…" the warlord said in that deep, yet husky voice of his, "You're going to rewrite that chapter, aren't you?"

Feeling like his head was spinning, Jack heard the words, but barely took them into consideration. Instead, he mumbled as he stared back at Chase, "Uh-huh…"

"Good~" Chase purred wickedly, gently touching their noses together before pulling away and practically flying out the window with his superhuman speed.

Jack stayed in the same position for a few minutes, evidently trying to figure out if what had just happened had _actually_ happened. He slowly reached up a hand to touch his lips and could still feel the impression Chase had made, the way their tongues had moved against each other, and how the warrior had held him so tightly in his arms.

The redhead sighed gently with a smile as he felt his legs slowly give out and he landed on the ground. Surprisingly, the fall didn't really hurt that much as Jack still grinned to himself like an idiot.

As he began to feel a wave of sleep wash over him, he thought, _"Chase Young kissed me…just to make me redo a chapter in a fictional story?"_

Jack's eyes shot open at the realization and he glanced out the still open window.

All that…for something so insanely stupid?! It wasn't even a real story!

Then, something else occurred to the goth. What if…Chase knew who the story was based off of? And if he did…could it mean that…he was _into_ him?! That the Chase Young wanted to pursue him?!

Jack grinned widely, feeling excited at the idea. It probably wasn't true, but damned if he wasn't going to try to make it a reality! He'd use chains to tie himself to a boulder and throw himself off a cliff if Chase asked him to, so firing a brand-new chapter out for a silly, fantasy story was small potatoes for Jack.

The teen hopped back on his bed and opened his laptop before beginning to write, clacking the keys with excitement.

* * *

**A/N: This is something I thought of awhile back. It was actually something for my songwriting drabbles story and it was meant to be much shorter, but it just kept spawning from there, so I decided to make it it's own thing. I'm finally out of school, so hopefully I can work on some other projects before college starts up.**

**Where the idea for this came from...I dunno, really. The thought of Jack writing gay male smex stories on the Internet just really makes me giggle. But the fact that Chase actually _reads_ them is even funnier :) The title is taken from the song by Little River Band that got this story off the ground. I don't own the song either, heh-heh.  
**

**Hope you all enjoyed it and hopefully by next story won't take too long!**


End file.
